


Dorian Gray

by BlinkyBill



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other, Short, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinkyBill/pseuds/BlinkyBill
Summary: Arthur is forced do homework. This is an edited 5 minute write before work. This is the me scratching the surface.





	Dorian Gray

It was mid-afternoon, sun shining on the river reflections and birds swooping to the sparkling for their supper. The crickets begun to chirp, and the wafting smells of Pearson’s magic wafted through the air. On a log directly behind Dutch’s tent sat Arthur who hated to read. His foot tapped with impatience, his eyes darting back and forth along the pages. He unknowingly placed a thumb in his mouth and began to chew the nail. He flipped and flipped and flipped. The natural light had begun to dim. He was wincing in the summer night. He hated reading. It was horseshit. The creaky noise of a lantern being dropped beside his leg and the elevation in light. He moved the book so he could see the last few words on the page. He didn’t even look to see who had dropped the lantern. He finished reading the books last words and it released him. He breathed out slow and closed the book. His foot calmed. “That was- uh- hard to read.” The younger man cleared his throat and passed the book to the owner of the lantern. Gold rings almost smugly took the book and tucked it under the opposing arm. Dutch began to chuckle as he placed himself beside the other on the log. “So you have finally discovered the true reverence of reading my boy. Oscar Wildes Dorian Gray. Might I be so curt to say Arthur I didn’t know if you would truly enjoy this or not.” A cigar had already made it’s way as the other had begun to light his cigarette. “I gotta say Dutch that guy in the book kinda reminds me of you.” The younger man took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled. He contemplated his thoughts and watched the water. Dutch fitted into that story perfectly. He had to right so many wrongs - wrong so many rights. His vanity sometimes got in the way of his ideals. Arthur noticed that the other man hadn’t moved in a while. He was staring at him in an odd way. “Dutch?” “In what way do I remind you of Dorian Gray. Do I dress to resemble not releasing my youth or is it my hedonistic ways?” there was small chuckle in his comment. “Nah, Dutch. It weren’t meant to be sounding like that. The guy in the story does something right and then wrong and it keeps going. We ain’t good people and neither are you. Hell, you might be the worst of us all but still you inspire our people no matter what you do.” He took a long drag realizing how much he had just talked. Had he ever talked that much. What the hell was he on about. Dutch had a look of when someone finds gold in a vein underground. His eyebrows were high, his eyes wide and his cigar was ashing on his pants and he didn’t even bat an eyelid. “Arthur Morgan! Did you just directly reflect about a readin’?” He began to laugh, he shook his head as did Dutch. They both enjoyed relative silence except for the occasional camp question or joke from Arthurs part for what seemed a good hour. Then Dutch stood and picked the lantern up with him. “You will always be fond of me. I represent all the sins you never had the courage to commit.” Dutch looked at his boy directly and smiled fondly, crow’s feet glowing. _“You remind me of Basil, Arthur.”_


End file.
